


That Fickle Beast

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Stiles is a Tease, Table Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is seriously minding his own business. Really. But then he overhears Derek and one of his friends, and now he's jealous and being an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fickle Beast

**Author's Note:**

> this fic assumes that Stiles is able to pick Derek up. Don't question it for the sake of porn.  
> ALSO  
> here's something to help with the image.  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/aa173face4743c2810dc81bda90283d5/tumblr_mjzp61PxHS1qi857wo1_500.gif

Stiles is walking up the stairs leading from the garage to the house when he stumbles, sending his pile of case files flying. In hindsight, maybe taking it all home at once wasn't the best idea, but Stiles chooses not to blame himself though. Because this is not his fault. 

He stumbled because there are people. In his house. More specifically, his kitchen, just on the other side of the door leading in. One of the voices is obviously Derek, who's obviously laughing (and Stiles refuses to admit that he recognizes the sound because it makes his heart skip a beat). The other is unrecognizable, foreign to Stiles' ears, sounding young and light. Probably someone Derek's age. 

 _Ohh_. Stiles vaguely remembers something Derek had tiredly said this morning in bed.  _My friend Isaac is coming over today to study but we'll probably be done by the time you get back._

Of course, one or both of them had been naked at that particular moment so Stiles doesn't really blame himself for not remembering right away. He shrugs it off, bending down to pick up the mess he's single handedly created. 

And he's in the middle of picking up a file off the garage floor- where did _that_ stain even come from- when he hears something that makes him swallow hard. 

_"...So what about you? Do you like anyone? Got somebody you're hiding from us?"_

_"W-What? Dude, come on, no."_ Stiles can feel Derek blushing from the other side of the door, wondering why on Earth Derek never got good at lying. But then, he's never really lied to Stiles- never needed to-

And then Stiles shakes himself, wondering why he's getting into their relationship when _they're still talking._  He can feel his ears practically perk up like a dog's.

_"Dude don't lie, come on there's gotta be some guy you like. I know that guy- whats his name? Greenberg! Yeah, dude come on, he drools at your ass everyday."_

_"Come on, he doesn't."_ Stiles can still hear that blush, and suddenly, white hot jealousy runs through him. Derek keeps talking though, and what he says next makes Stiles' stomach drop. " _Besides, there's kind of this guy. I- I really like him, but I don't think it's that serious-"_

Stiles can't take it, dramatically throwing his stuff up into the air and pushing the door open. He walks in with a flourish, probably smiling like a maniac, but it's worth it for the way Derek's head immediately snaps up and the way his face immediately breaks into a gigantic grin, somewhat ebbing away the jealousy for a minute. At least until Stiles sees the (very objectively attractive) friend. 

Stiles probably gapes, watching as the tiny angel child gets up, blindly shoving a mess of papers and binders into his bag. The jealousy comes back, just blurring along the edges of Stiles' mind as he smiles at the two of them. He tries to make conversation. "Uh, hi, Isaac? I'm Derek's father figure." At Isaac's raised brow Stiles clarifies, "Uh, well really he came to live with us a while ago when he was like fourteen? I'm only about seven years older though- uh, weird life timing, no adoption though, weirdly enough just kinda he lives here type deal, really just a mess. Uh, yeah." 

Stiles nods to himself, satisfied with himself despite the word diarrhea he just threw up on the poor kid. Derek's smiling behind Isaac though, looking like a happy puppy while Isaac looks like Stiles just farted in front of him. Shrugging it off, Stiles watches as Isaac waves goodbye to Derek, walking out the door that Stiles left open. Stiles turns and closes it behind him, smirking at Isaac's confused curse when he has to dodge all the files that Stiles left scattered. 

Turning back around, Stiles is met with Derek's easily adoring face. Ignoring the skip in his heart, Stiles walks forward, slowly dragging his heated gaze up the length of Derek's body. When he meets Derek's eyes finally, the boy's panting slightly and flushed, his own gaze responding with heat. Stiles continues walking until he's directly in front of Derek, able to feel the breath from his slight panting. Leaning forward and just barely dragging his lips against Derek's, Stiles listens to him gasp. 

Stiles leaves a chaste, gentle kiss on Derek's parted lips, whispering directly against them, "Do you think you could put your stuff away?"

Derek groans out a laugh, muttering under his breath about Stiles being a tease. But he turns anyway, smiling as he pulls his stuff into his bag. Stiles steps back, leaning against the counter, blatantly watching Derek's ass as he moves. The rage and jealousy from earlier is still bubbling under his skin, but he waits, watching as Derek puts his things away.

When he's finished, Stiles pushes off the counter, walking (stalking) forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's torso. He drags his lips up Derek's neck, his hands dragging downward, towards the soft swell in Derek's pants. When Stiles' hands reach their goal Derek lolls his head back against Stiles' shoulder, gasping as his hips hitch into the older man's hands. 

"Daddy... please." Derek whimpers as Stiles' hands get more insistent, stroking up and down against the fabric of Derek's jeans. Stiles nips gently at Derek's neck, sucking a messy hickey on the smooth skin there. 

"That's one of the things I love most about you, baby. You always beg so nicely." He tugs at Derek's earlobe with his teeth, watching as Derek's eyes squeeze shut and his hips jump forward helplessly. Stiles can feel Derek's hardness behind the denim, can feel it pulsing desperately. He pops the button, listening as Derek lets out a muted mewl when he's released. 

Derek's panting at this point, breathing harshly against Stiles' shoulder. Stiles pets the length of Derek with his fingertips, dragging his lips back up Derek's neck to rasp directly in his ear, "I heard you earlier. I heard about that boy who likes to look at your ass-" Stiles moves his hands away from Derek's cock, squeezing the firm roundness of Derek's ass instead, "Likes to look at what's  _mine_."

Derek whines loudly, " _Daddy_. Yours, only yours, _please_ -" He breaks off on a mewl when Stiles roughly tugs down his jeans all the way, dragging down Derek's boxers with it so they drag across his cock. Derek's hips jerk into the treatment, and Stiles kisses the back of his neck before dropping to his knees behind the boy. 

He rubs a cheek against one of the globes of Derek's ass, letting out a chuckle. Derek chuckles too and Stiles looks up to him, a smirk on his face. Derek rolls his eyes, meeting his gaze, "Don't even say it." 

Stiles laughs, whispering reverently, "we're cheek to cheek."

Derek throws his head back, laughing and still managing to roll his eyes at Stiles. Stiles watches him for a minute, feeling the jealousy he felt earlier morph into the need to Derek feel good. To make him never need someone else again. He pulls Derek's cheeks apart, darting forward and licking a long, drawn out stripe against his hole, from his balls to the small of his back. 

Derek chokes on his laugh, a groan leaving instead. " _Oh_. D-Daddy-" He gasps hollowly, his head falling back with his mouth wide open on a cry. Stiles drags his hands slowly up Derek's legs, settling on the small of his back so he can push Derek's body forward unit he's leaning, bent over the table. 

The change in position opens him up more and Stiles eagerly licks into him, getting him wet and bringing a finger up to push inside Derek's tight heat. The responding arch of Derek's back makes Stiles' cock twitch in his pants. 

He leans forward, leaving a soft kiss on the left cheek before sucking a harsh hickey on the area. Derek lets out a keen, his hips jerking. 

One finger quickly becomes two and Stiles is shoving his tongue forcefully between them, watching as Derek whines and pleads for more. Stiles sucks at his rim, watching the responding tremble in Derek's body.

Pushing his head forward against Derek's opening and pulling away his hands, Stiles corkscrews his tongue in him, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. Bringing his hands up, Stiles brings them back down in a harsh smack on the firm globes of Derek's ass, kneading the flesh. 

Derek lets out a hot little sob, arching into the treatment, moaning loudly, "Daddy- please, _more_." Stiles smirks against him, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he mouths eagerly at Derek. The boy is a mess- his head is thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth wide, his body moving in a smooth grind on Stiles' face. He brings his hand up again, letting them smack down on Derek's skin with a resounding slap. 

Derek whines, his hips jerking back. Stiles' hands come back, one pushing three fingers now steadily in and out of Derek's tight heat. Derek's cock is straining and red, curved upwards towards his stomach. He's leaking enough to the point where precum is gathering on the table and leaking down his cock.

"Daddy- _please_ , oh god, _more_ , please." Stiles complies with Derek's plea, dragging up his legs and tightly gripping his cock, jacking it quickly. 

"You gonna come, baby?" Derek mewls at Stiles' words, nodding incoherently. Stiles tuts, suddenly gripping the base of Derek's cock, staving off his orgasm. Derek lets out a loud frustrated mewl, and Stiles coos gently, listening to Derek's harsh breathing slow as he calms. 

"Daddy- please, _let me come_ , please."

Stiles smirks, slowly pulling his fingers out of Derek's opening, reaching to the side table where the lube is (strategically) hidden. His mouth finds the delicate shell of Derek's ear, nipping at it playfully. "You see, baby, I just can't help but think about those other guys. The ones that get to spend all day, everyday, with you." Derek whines, and Stiles turns him around, hitching him up so he's sitting on the edge of the table, his legs spread. "Or about the guys who see you after practice, sweaty and flushed. Don't even get me started on the ones who see you shower-" Stiles strips quickly, smirking at Derek's intent eyes, watching as the boy pulls off his own shirt. "Or the ones who get to shower _with_ you."

Stiles lubes up his fingers, reaching between them and roughly pushing two inside Derek. His back arches, and he falls, laying back on his elbows on the table, panting. Derek's already stretched, and he's begging, whining and pleading for Stiles to just do it, to fuck him. Stiles would drag it out even longer, but his own cock is pulsing with need at this point. 

Stiles pushes in in one smooth thrust, not bothering to be gentle. Derek keens and pulls Stiles down, meeting him in a messy kiss, but Stiles reaches back, pulling Derek's hair so his head is back, neck exposed. Stiles leans down, sucking a mean hickey, listening to the hiccuping whimper that Derek lets out. Stiles' hips continue a rhythm, forcing little punched out gasps from Derek. 

"I want you to feel me, baby. Want you at school tomorrow, feeling the ache I left behind- remembering that it was me-" 

Stiles breaks off when Derek lets out a groan, throwing his head back into Stiles' hand. " _Please_ , Daddy- I only want you- nobody else, no one else could ever- please, I'm yours, _yours_ -"

Stiles kisses him roughly, a messy tangle of tongues and lips, mostly them just sharing hot air between them. He shifts his hips, rolling them deeper and Derek screams when Stiles shifts just right, hitting Derek's sweet spot with every thrust. 

"Please, I need- let me come, _please_!" Stiles makes a sound like a growl, speeding up his hips and leaning down, rasping directly in Derek's ear, "Then come for me, baby. Show me that you're mine." 

Derek's body comes off the table as he comes, wailing desperately, _"Daddy!"_

Stiles groans, Derek's tightening body pulling him over the edge too. He whines into the crook of Derek's neck, his hips lazily moving to draw out the pleasure for both of them. He eventually slumps against Derek, both of them coming down slowly. 

When he looks up, Derek's eyes have tears in the corners of them and he looks immensely sated. Stiles can't help but smirk, knowing _he did that._ But he has more plans, so he groans, stretching out and pulling Derek up with him. 

"What? No, let me sleep on the table, come on, I don't even think I can walk after that-" 

Stiles smiles, leaving a tender kiss on Derek's lips before standing up, hitching Derek's legs around his waist as he walks towards his bedroom. They ignore the sticky come between them and Derek just sighs, leaning his head on Stiles' shoulder while Stiles soothingly runs his hands up and down Derek's back.

When they get to the bedroom, Stiles sits on the edge of the bed, Derek in his lap. He untangles them slightly and then lays back, pulling Derek with him so he's lying on Stiles' chest. They sit there, just _being_ for awhile. But then Stiles starts thinking a little more about what he overheard with Derek, about that boy that Derek said he liked. 

It makes him feel like he's ripping something vital out of his chest, but Stiles feels like he should talk about it. Or at least tell Derek that he doesn't _have_ to be with him. 

"Um, uh. So. Like I said, I uh, heard you earlier- talking to Isaac." Stiles seems to have disturbed Derek from dozing off, but Derek still looks up blearily. He looks confused at Stiles' words though. 

"Um. Yeah, I got that from the really great sex we just had." Derek can't even say that without blushing, and suddenly Stiles aches in a way that he hasn't in a long time. 

"N-No, I mean. I heard about the boy- the one that you said you didn't know if it was serious with? I- uh-" Stiles clears his throat, suddenly really wanting to keep this moment, not wanting to give any of this up. But he keeps going, needing Derek to understand. "I wanted to tell you that if there's someone else- you, you don't have to stay with me, we- we don't have to keep doing this."

Derek looks shocked, and then his expression just kind of _breaks,_ and then he's pushing himself up and pulling away. He clears his throat before he talks, upset. "I told you- there's no one but you. But if- if this is just you telling me that you don't want this-" Derek breathes hard, his voice going small towards the end. 

And Stiles feels like an idiot. A jackass. A baphoon. 

"No! Oh my god- Der, I thought that you were talking about someone else. I thought- well, I thought that you liked someone else but you just felt obligated to stay with me or something- I thought we _were_ serious and when you said you liked someone you weren't serious with-" Stiles is rushing, the words poring out quicker than he can stop them. 

But Derek leans forward, darting in to kiss Stiles quickly. The kiss is amazingly sweet and gentle, making that ache return in Stiles. When he pulls away, Derek is looking hopeful and for once Stiles is the one who's dazed this time, drifting in the feeling. 

"I didn't know we were serious- I mean, its just how could we be, you know? But I'm- I'm kind of in love with you." Derek has his shy face on, his eyes darting around and a nervous smile on his face. 

Stiles smiles, feeling his heart pick up and the usual ache in his chest. "I love you too. Also, I'm kind of still crazy jealous over everybody ever because you're the best thing to happened to me." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want everyone of you to know that I cried over this thing. Like not because it was emotional but because I had that fucking thing typed up and then it got deleted. Fuck me fucking sideways.   
> Um, also, sorry to be a total asshole, but I changed part of the story- Stiles no longer has adopted Derek, but Derek just kind of started living with them after the fire (no explanation just legally, stiles is not his father). Just because I want this story to work out like, not in a creepy way. You know, like have a happy ending where they can actually be together.


End file.
